Angels on the Moon
by Elibeth-hobbit
Summary: A drunken, verbal Marauder memoir.   This is only "in-progress" because I'm having it beta'd, but I wanted to post it here, anyway.  I'll upload the beta'd version when I can.   Thanks for reading!


**Angels on the Moon or**

**A Drunken, Verbal Marauder Memoir**

The Marauders were drunk. Amusing as it was, however, their state was slightly irrelevant. It was why they were all inebriated that mattered. It was the last day before they were all leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to start their life in the war-ravaged world outside their haven. That was as good an excuse as any to be three sheets to the wind. Their purpose was more than getting pissed and passing out, however. This was to be the event that cemented their relationship, they had to create and resurrect as many memories as they could tonight. Since they were all too smashed to do much physically, they settled for recalling as much of The Glorious Past as they could.

James, being the leader that he considered himself to be, started the whole thing. "D'you remember when we all met?"

Sirius's head lolled in his direction, "What d'you mean, Prongs? We didn't all meet at once, you know. Or, rather, you _should_ know, as you were there." He sniggered at what he thought was a clever jab and settled back into his pile of pillows he'd ensconced himself in.  
>"Now, Pads, give th' poor bloke a break. He's completely pissed, you know," Remus said knowingly.<p>

"If you don't mind!" James huffed. "I was going to elaborate on each individual's particular introduction, you know." He frowned and blinked at them over his glasses in what he imagined was a professorial manner. Peter thought he looked vaguely cross-eyed, Remus thought he looked constipated, and Sirius- well, what Sirius was thinking was not really fit for anyone at all to hear. This included himself, and to prove that, he started blushing the moment he thought it, and moved to hide his silent folly.

"Oh, go on, Prongsie! Regale us of times past!" said Sirius, grandly waving his hand at James to continue and completely dislodging Remus from his perch next to Sirius. "Oops," he giggled, then- "Ouch!" as Remus cuffed him round the head once to express his displeasure at being flung to the floor.

James struck a pose, and regaled his audience. "Of course, you all know that Padfoot and I met first, when we were just young sprogs at a family rebellion." At this, he peered at his audience until he got the desired titters and giggles for his witty repartee, and then continued. "I was, if I recall correctly, sitting on the roof of Grimmauld Place, hiding from Narcissa and Bellatrix after pouring a whole bowl of pumpkin juice on them. That's where I found Sirius, here, doing the same thing."

_ Indeed, the two boys marvelled at how, at the ripe age on 9, they had managed to avoid meeting each other until that time_- "Wait, wait…" said Sirius, "Didn't your family crash that reunion? I am fairly certain that you'd been ostracized at that point, old friend." James cast him a dirty look at this remark and continued with his story.

_ Even though Sirius was a great gormless prat, they became friends when they decided to evade the whole family until it was time to leave the awful event. At first, they explored the entire roof system of the Black mansion. Soon, though, they just ended up staring at the sky, hands folded behind heads, talking. James was rattling on about how much he loved Quidditch and how he aspired to be a famous player someday. _

_ "It's really all about Quidditch for you, is it?" Asked the young _

_ "Well, Quidditch is the best game in the world," James said, as if that answered everything. Then he looked at Sirius, "What about you?"_

_ "Blacks don't _work_," said Sirius haughtily. James raised an eyebrow. "Well, Father manages our estates, so I suppose that's what I will eventually be doing. Sirius turned and looked at James, no longer flippant, but quite sober. "I don't want to, James. I wish that I was anything but a Black, sometimes. James, I hate my family. They're so stupid and they believe stupid things. Someday, I am going to run away."_

"Ha! You _did_ run away!" shouted Peter, pleased that he'd spotted what he thought was the crux of the whole story.

"Ah, yes, well spotted, Wormtail," said James, curtailing any jibes from Sirius. "Of course, Sirius and I met Wormtail on the train our first year at Hogwarts.

"More like shackled with," Sirius muttered, which, really, in his current drunken state came out loud and clear for all to listen. Poor Peter turned bright red and looked, ashamedly, down into his cup.

Remus thwacked Sirius over the head for being so insensitive. Sirius, for his part, looked up and saw how hurt Peter was and actually had the good grace to look ashamed. "Sorry, Pete, Honestly, I didn't really mean that. You're a Marauder, just like the rest of us. Without you, there are no Marauders. It just wouldn't be the same without you." Peter perked up slightly at this, and, honestly, Sirius was relieved- he wasn't up for any major pitying at the moment.

"If we're all quite finished!" admonished James. The whole group fell silent once more to allow their mate to continue.

_ James had stumbled across the blond boy trying desperately to remove an embarrassingly obvious lipstick stain on his cheek in an abandoned compartment of the train. _

_ "Hey, want some help with that? I know a spell..." offered James. The other boy, who'd been completely absorbed in rubbing his face with his robes squeaked in surprise and jumped about a foot in the air._

"Ha!" interjected Sirius.

"Shut up," growled Remus.

_ Just as the dashingly good-looking James was about to _Scourgify_ the boy's problem away, another boy rounded the corner of the door, took one look at the poor wretch, and burst out laughing like an insensitive berk._

"Hey!"

"Told you it'd come back around to you. Be nicer next time," said Remus evenly as Sirius pouted, Peter smiled, and James rolled his eyes.

_ James hurriedly spelled the mark off. Then he turned to the sniggering prat and punched him in the shoulder, telling him to be nice. Scowling, the boy grudgingly agreed and turned to the original occupant of the car._

_ "Hello. Sorry about that. I'm Sirius Black, by the way."_

_ The boy blinked, "Oh, um... that's ok. My name's Peter Pettigrew. What's your name?" He turned to the other boy for an introduction._

_ "James Potter. Would you care if we rode in your car?" _

"And the rest is history!" declared James.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it is," replied Remus, smirking.

"It is!" Sirius insisted. "We charmed all eighteen copies of _Hogwarts: A History_ in the library to say so."

"You _what?_" sputtered Remus, trying to get up from his comfortable place on the pillows to go and rectify such blatant blasphemy.

"Oh, don't have a strop, Moony," Sirius said. "It's set so that it'll wear off by next Christmas."

Remus sighed, resumed his place wrapped around his recalcitrant boyfriend, and nodded to James to continue.

"We met Remus next-or, rather, I did." James ploughed on.

"Ah," said Remus, "I'll remember _that_ pleasant experience for eternity, I will."

"Cut the sarcasm, yeah?" James said, frustrated. "I'm giving this all I've got. Show some appreciation for my art!" After seeing the repentant faces of his friends, James continued. "It was on the train to Hogwarts our first year. I'd been running from...someone when I ducked into what I thought was an empty compartment. And that's where I found our friend here."

_ Since he'd been running for his life from one Lily Evans and had ducked into a random car to escape certain death, our intrepid hero, James, had thought that as he was stuck in this compartment with this strange, quiet boy (whose name, he'd found out, was Remus Lupin), he'd make conversation. Just as he was getting to the most riveting part of his favourite lecture on how the Wimbourne Wasps should have traded their beater for the Cannons', the boy looked at him and said, "Are you quite finished? I am finding it hard to concentrate on my book."_

_ And James was so flustered that he forgot that he was hiding in this boy's compartment. He forgot that fact so completely that he jumped up and demanded, "Don't you __**care**__? About anything important at __**all**__?"_

_ Remus looked nonplussed and asked, "What would __**you**__ consider important?"_

_ "About all the incredible things in Quidditch-or anything at all in Quidditch!" James yelled. "It's bloody Quidditch!"_

_ Remus thought a moment, shrugged, and said, "I don't care much for Quidditch. I care about other things." He added quickly, when James continued to look mutinous. James figured that was all he'd get from the stoic boy at the moment. But he was James Potter, he'd wear Remus down._

"That was kind of an awful way to meet someone," Sirius said. "The way I met Remus was far more spectacular."

Sirius prepared to launch into his story when James cut him off. "Now, see here! Who's telling the stories, eh? Me!"

"James," Remus said, patiently, "You weren't there, remember? You'll have to sit this one out, I'm afraid." And James subsided, but now without a few muttered curses and pouting. Remus continued, "I think I'll field this one, since Padfoot might be tempted to, ah, _embellish_ the truth a little."

"Would not!" Cried Sirius, outraged at the insult. "Why do you get to tell the story?"

"Because, Sirius, you know you love it when I tell stories. Also," he placed his lips by Sirius's ear, "I'm the one who will be either giving you the best shag of your life tonight or sleeping in my own bed. Your pick." He pulled back with a smug grin, knowing Sirius could not resist the bribe.

He was right. "Go on, Moony. You are the best storyteller of all of us, you know," he deferred.

"Nice save," said James in a loud stage-whisper that earned him a glare from his friend.

"Anywise, can we move on?" Remus asked, getting impatient.

_ Remus had sought sanctuary in the astronomy tower, a little overwhelmed by the noise and chaos of his roommates. Actually, Peter wasn't so bad, but that Black character seemed completely insensitive and possibly mad, and all Potter seemed to talk about is Quidditch and Lily Evans. _

"Oi!" Shouted James and Sirius simultaneously. But Remus silenced them with a glare and continued.

_ The autumn night had turned chilly, and Remus was loathe to leave the sanctuary of the tower. Something about the cold breeze coming through the open tower made him feel more alive. He began to shiver, and he glanced down at the goose bumps on his arm. It was getting late, however, and Remus did not want to be caught out of bed after hours, especially not his first night at Hogwarts! _

_ Remus looked out the window once, to savour the sight of the still night sky. He was so lost in its tranquillity that he was startled by a soft noise behind him. Whirling around, he came face to face with the Black boy. He didn't look mad now. In fact, Remus thought he looked a little sober, even sad._

_ "Hello," Remus said softly, not wishing to break the stillness._

_ "Hello," replied Black, just as quietly. _

_ Silence grew between them, and Remus realized that the other boy was trying to gather the courage to speak. He wondered what it could be, considering how he barely knew him._

_ "Remus," he began,. "Do you not like me?" he asked, fidgeting a little with the sleeve of his robe._

_ Remus barely knew what to say at first. Black was worried about Remus liking him? Finally, he answered, "I don't really know. I don't __**know**__ you." Remus paused. "I certainly don't dislike you... yet," he added._

_ The other boy brightened. "Oh! Well, then I shall introduce myself! My name is Sirius Orion Black, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. But that's all a load of shite, so you can call me Sirius," he said, words tumbling over each other. _

_ Remus chuckled. "I'm Remus John Lupin, but Remus is fine. Pleased to meet you, I'm sure." He grinned at Sirius. Sirius grinned back. Then, in what Remus would later recognize as one of Sirius's quick mood changes, the black-haired boy frowned._

_ "Remus, can I ask you something?" _

_ A little baffled, Remus nodded._

_ "What were you doing before I came in here?"_

_ Confused, Remus frowned. "I was getting some air... clearing my head, I guess. Why?"_

_ Sirius gave him a look that left Remus feeling like he was just measured and was not sure what standard he was being held against. "Right. Let's go back." And he turned to go._

_ Remus wanted to know why Sirius had asked such a question, however, and he grabbed his arm to prevent him leaving. "Wait. Why do you want to know? What did you think I was doing?"_

_ Sirius sighed. "I was wondering because... well, I came up here to do the same thing." He must have seen the look of surprise on Remus's face because he laughed, somewhat bitterly. "Of course, no one expects me to want peace and quiet. Obnoxious Sirius Black..." He stopped when he felt Remus's hand, still on his arm, squeeze comfortingly. _

_ Remus met Sirius's eyes. "Sirius, it's all right. I understand." _

_ Then, Sirius surprised Remus again by pulling Remus into a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered._

The Marauders were a bit hushed at the end of that story. Sirius sniffled once and excused himself to the loo and left. Peter and James looked at Remus with some newfound realization on their faces.

James was the first to speak, "I guess, knowing how the two of you feel about each other now, that meeting should have told us something about the two of you."

Peter agreed. "He really does need you, Moony."

Remus rose, "I'm going to go fetch him back. Pour us all another round of drinks, yeah?" And he followed Sirius to the toilet.

Remus found Sirius staring into a mirror. Walking up behind him, he slipped his left arm around Sirius's waist and the other arm around his chest. Resting his chin on Sirius's shoulder, he waited, feeling the slow rhythm of his lover's heart beneath his palm. Turning his head, Remus placed a soft kiss where Sirius's neck met his shoulder.

Quietly, he said, "Talk to me, Pads."

Sirius answered, "I still don't believe I have you, sometimes." He turned in Remus's arms, bringing them face to face. Resting his forehead on Remus's he sighed. "I still wake up every morning thinking that today is the first day of the rest of our lives and I get to spend it with _you_. I will never forget what it was like to think that I could never be with you again, Remus, and I never want to go through that again."

Remus cupped Sirius's face in his hands. "Sirius, please. That is over now. I know you're sorry as hell. You can stop apologizing. I'm not going anywhere, alright?" He kissed Sirius gently. "I love you, you silly mutt," he murmured and allowed himself to be pulled into a fierce embrace.

"I love you, Remus. Thank you," he whispered.

When they joined James and Peter again, there were four glasses with a mouthful of firewhiskey in each one.

"It's time for a toast," James declared.

And they each raised their glass and one by one, made their salute.

Remus raised his glass first, "This is to one last day in the shadows."

James followed, "And to know a brother's love."

Peter was next, "To New York City angels."  
>Sirius raised his with, "And to rivers of our blood, this is to all of us."<p>

"To all of us," they chorused, and drank.


End file.
